CB/GN-000 Helios Gundam
* |unit type=General Purpose High Performance Mobile Suit |launched=2325 A.D. |operators=Celestial Being |known pilots=MVT 1, MVT 2 |height=18.9 meters |power plant=Solar Reactor |fixed armaments=*GN Vulcans *Forearm Beam Blades *Leg Beam Blades *Chest Mounted GN Mega Cannon |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=*GN Beam Rifle *GN Big Shield *GN Sabers x2 |optional handheld armaments=*GN Bazookas x2 *GN Mega Launcher |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*Hyper Tail Booster *Quantum Teleportation System *Trans-Am System *Veda Terminal |optional equipment= |armour=*E-Carbon Alloy *GN Composite |accommodation=2 pilots |affiliation=*Celestial Being *G Alliance |universe=Anno Domini}} History/Description Developed 11 years after the war against the ELS, the Helios Gundam was one of the first in a new generation of Celestial Being Gundams. Designed for simplicity and versatility, the Gundam had few armaments but compensated with a capacity for customization with optional equipment. The unit is piloted by MVT (Mobile Veda Terminal) 1 and 2. Appearance The Helios stands at 17.9 meters tall, and has a black and blue color scheme, with black as the base color with blue highlights on the arms, legs, and torso. It has a single, short v-fin, with eyes that glow blue. The GN Mega Cannon mounted on it's chest is colored blue and is visible as a hollowed area in the chest. This is the best description I can give for now. Armaments GN Vulcans Fore arm/foreleg beam blades: along the arms and legs of the Gundam are beam emitters that create a beam blade useful for blocking melee attacks, and can be used as weapons themseslves. GN Mega Cannon: mounted on the chest is a powerful cannon that's main use is to create elbow room or destroy large groups of enemies. GN Beam Rifle: standard ranged armament for the Gundam, stored at hip when not in use. Has an underbarrel blade for an extra advantage in close range combat. GN Sabers: like the GN sword II, the GN saber is a physical blade infused with GN particles, but doesnt have a rifle mode and is made of GN condenser material. However, the blade oscilates at high a high rate to cut through armor easily, and the two swords can be combined into 3 configurations: longsword, broadswoard, and blade staff. When not in use, they are each stored on opposite sides of the skirt armor. GN Big Shield: the bigshield is a large shield that is equipped with a GN field for increased defense. It can be attached to the rigt shoulder of the Gundam when not in use. Optional Equipment GN Mega Launcher: different from the Gadessa's weapon, the Gundam's launcher looks more like a rocket launcher. Stored on right shoulder when not in use. GN Bazookas: the bazookas are an optional means of more firepower at mid range. These can combine and attach to the mega cannon to form the GN Mega Bazooka Cannon, which is the most powerful weapon the Gundam has. They can combine by themselves and become a GN Mega Bazooka, which can be fired in a fashion like Gundam Virtue, or attached to the right forearm when not in use. Hyper Tail Booster: for optimal mobility, or high speed travel over long distances, the Helios can be equipped with a powerful tail booster attached to it's GN Drive Features TransAm System: like all other CB Gundams, the Helios is equipped with the TransAm system that increases the unit's output times 3 when activated. The main difference though, is that the system is updated to equal the output of the 00 Raiser's "TransAm Raiser" and give the Gundam the ability to quantize and connect with other pilots on the battlefield. Veda Terminal: the Gundam is equipped with a miniature Veda terminal for increased data acquisition, communication, etc. Now updated to resist Trial Fields. More on GN Sabers This is a more detailed description of the sabers and how they function. The sabers, in appearance, are shaped the same as GN sword IIs in the hilt, and have hypotenuse trianglesque blades. When they change configuration, inner blades fold out in a switchblade-like fashion to extend the length, and connect to eachother to form a longer, isosceles trianglesque blade in longsword mode. In broadsword mode the normal blades slide out slightly on their axes and connect to form a wider blade. In bladestaff mode, they simply connect hilt to hilt. Gallery These are the closest resemblances to Helios' weaponry I can show. GN Bazooka.jpg|GN Bazooka Combined Configuration GN Beam Rifle.png|GN Beam Rifle GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F Fully Armed.jpg|Non Helios Example: GN Mega Launcher (Left Arm)